


Study Partners

by Emiyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiyra/pseuds/Emiyra
Summary: Studying with Hermione Granger is distracting, but an accident makes things a little more interesting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Study Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://senlinyu.tumblr.com/post/619024189187293184/theres-this-trend-on-tik-tok-where-girls) post.
> 
> Having finally finished a piece, I thought I’d post it. Hopefully the first of many.

Study session in the Heads’ common room had become torture for Draco Malfoy. Sure, it made sense for the two of them to study together - they were taking the same 7 N.E.W.Ts, and therefore had the same free periods. They tended to be partnered together in every group assignment as the respective one and two of their year (her being one, of course). These days, with the war as memory and apologies made, they got along quite well.

So well, in fact, Draco couldn’t stop noticing Granger.

Sitting next to her on this two seater couch by the fireplace, Draco was mesmerised by her every movement.

When she would shuffle into a new position, and she made little moans as she moved.

When she puzzled over a tough question, and her quill would come to land on between her plum lips.

When she would bend over the coffee table in deep concentration of her work, and he was rewarded with a glorious view of her wonderful -

_Stop._

He couldn’t have these thoughts about Granger. It was a lost cause.

Not only was she completely and utterly uninterested in anything to do with sex (although she inspired the thought in a fair number of the male, and some of the female, Hogwarts population), she was also completely and utterly out of Draco’s league.

They may both be heads, both intelligent, and sometimes she smiled at him in a way that had all the breath completely escape his lungs in just one moment, but Draco had been a death eater in the War. Whereas she had been the lightest of the light. Adored and revered wherever she decided next to grace with her presence.

The sound of Hermione’s muggle quill - Pin? Pon? _Pen_ \- clattering on the wooden floorboards broke Draco out of his brooding.

He watched as it rolled underneath the couch near his foot.

“Oh! Oops! I’ll just get that.” She said, moving up to stand tall in front of Draco. She reached underneath her cuff to her wrist and pulled out an elastic. Draco could only watch, transfixed as her beautiful hair was swept back from her face and the lines of her elegant neck were displayed.

What he wouldn’t do to kiss down that neck and -

_Stop._

But suddenly, she was kneeling in front of him between his legs and he couldn’t breathe.

Their eyes locked as Hermione slowly leant down to place her hands on the floor, bringing her face closer to his crotch.

His cock twitched in his trousers as he felt her exhale over him as her lips parted, now on all fours before him.

“Got it!” She exclaimed, breaking their eye contact by bringing her pen directly before his eyes. Within a blink, she was standing again, turning, and plopping herself back down on the couch next to him.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and turned to look at Granger, who was completely unaffected by the whole thing.

Except she wasn’t. Her face was a little more flushed than before, her breathing the slightest amount heavier.

Draco brought his Arithmancy text book up to cover his face and smirked.

Maybe Hermione Granger wasn’t a lost cause after all.


End file.
